How Brood War should have Ended
by Lord22
Summary: Sarah Kerrigan has a master plan to take over the universe. Unfortunately for her, the universe doesn't feel like bending over backward to accommodate her schemes and the people of the Koprolu Sector aren't morons.
1. Aldaris is not a moron

**Chapter One: Aldaris is not a moron**

The Golden Armada descended from the clouds above and towards the violet rocky lands of Shakuras. Soon enough a Protoss Shuttle descended from the Protoss Flagship and landed. Out of it stepped Zeratul and Artanis, who were very relieved that there was still a Shakuras to return to.

'Well, we're back on Shakuras with the Khalis and Uraj in our grasp.' said Artanis 'Now we just need to get to the Temple and-'

'Zeratul, Artanis!' cried a voice and Aldaris appeared, rushing up to them with a bodyguard of warriors. 'We have a serious problem!'

'What is it Aldaris?' asked Artanis 'You look shaken?'

'The Matriarch of the Dark Templar has been mind controlled by Kerrigan.' said Aldaris 'That is why she so easily accepted Kerrigan. No doubt she hoped to spread discord in our ranks and engineer our destruction!'

'By Adun! This is ill news!' said Artanis 'It is good that you came to us with this Aldaris.'

'Indeed Artanis, now we may simply remove Raszagal from her position until such a time as we can be assured she is no longer affected by the Queen of Blades dark will.' agreed Zeratul. 'I am glad you didn't do something inexplicably stupid like start a civil war for no reason, forcing us to slay one another while the zerg are poised to strike.'

'Indeed, I'm sure we can all agree that such a policy would be needlessly aggressive and very unintelligent.' said Aldaris 'After all, we've clearly established that I've learned my lesson from last time, so doing something like that would make no sense within the context of my characterization.'

'I am also pleased that you didn't spend ten paragraphs to tell us this vitally important news.' said Zeratul 'Had you done so, the Queen of Blades might have come in time to kill you before the truth was revealed.'

'Yes, that would be very unfortunate.' agreed Aldaris.

'Now what?' asked Artanis.

'Let's find Kerrigan and kill her.' said Aldaris.

'That does seem the logical course of action.' agreed Zeratul.

* * *

Kerrigan descended to Shakuras. Soon her evil plan to incite a war amongst the protoss would come to fruition, and she would kill Aldaris seconds before he could reveal the truth. However, it wouldn't matter, since-

Why was she surrounded by hundreds of khalai and nerazim warriors with psi blades drawn. 'Hey boys I- um… err…'

'FOR AUIR!' came the call.

'RUN AWAY!' cried Kerrigan. 'RUN AWAY!'

The Queen of Blades was then chased off Auir in humiliating defeat. Shortly thereafter the protoss annihilated all the zerg on Shakuras.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, so this will be part of a series, much like how Heart of the Swarm should have ended, and how Legacy of the Void should have ended. The thing about Brood War is that it is a much worse story than the original, mostly because Kerrigan is a blatant Mary Sue. Characters routinely act in a fashion contrary to their characterization, simply to make her plans always work.

So yeah, this is part one.


	2. The Enemy of my Enemy

**Chapter Two: The Enemy of my Enemy**

It was an important announcement among Raynor's Raiders on Auir as Jim Raynor stood up before his soldiers. 'Alright boys, we've got a serious problem here.' he said 'The United Earth Directorate is planning to overthrow Arcturus Mengsk. They've seized Braxis and stolen half of Mengsk's Fleet. Even now they attacking Korhal with the intention of killing Mengsk, destroying the Dominion and enslaving the Overmind.'

There was a long, long silence.

Then Raynor's Raiders broke out into thunderous applause and cheering.

'Hooray!' cried one soldier.

'Huzzah!' cried another.

'Yay!' said a third.

'Go United Earth Directorate!' said a fourth.

'These guys are awesome!' said a fifth.

'That is why we are going to Korhal!' said Raynor 'We're going to rescue Arcturus Mengsk!'

The applause abruptly came to a halt.

'…Why?' asked Matt Horner.

'Because the United Earth Directorate is planning to take over the sector.' said Raynor.

'But they are literally doing everything we _want_ to do.' said Matt 'And Mengsk is a despotic tyrant and your archnemesis. Why would we want to save him?'

'Because Kerrigan says we should.' said Raynor.

Absolute silence. 'Kerrigan?' asked Matt.

'Yes.' said Raynor.

'You mean your crazy ex-girlfriend who brutally slaughtered a bunch of our friends when we were trying to rescue her and almost killed us all multiple times?' said Matt.

'Yes.' said Raynor. 'She's the lesser of two evils.'

'The UED are human and therefore have a vested interest in humanities survival.' said Matt 'Kerrigan is the leader of a horde of alien locusts who have been trying to exterminate our species and will probably continue to do so for the foreseeable future if they are not stopped.'

'Well…' began Raynor.

'Also Kerrigan in the past has demonstrated herself to be totally bloodthirsty and genocidal, prone to killing for fun.' said Matt 'Whilst the UED are dignified professionals just doing their jobs.'

'Look Matt, we have to stop the United Earth Directorate.' said Raynor 'Besides, Fenix trusts her.'

'Actually I believe she will turn on us as soon as she no longer needs us.' said Fenix 'I should weigh any alliance with her carefully.'

'And anyway the UED haven't even done anything bad, just beaten the crap out of a bunch of people who deserved it.' said Matt 'Worst case scenario they become a tyranny just like Mengsk. We lose nothing by letting them win.'

'Okay, so what would you want us to do?' asked Raynor in irritation.

'Well we could always focus on wiping out the zerg on Auir and let the United Earth Directorate and Mengsk fight it out.' suggested Fenix 'Thereby remaining entirely separate from the conflict and letting our enemies kill each other.'

'Lets do that.' said Raynor. 'And we can make a UED fan site while we're at it.'

History would show that they made the right decision. The UED successfully conquered Korhal and enslaved the Overmind. Of course, since they never got sidetracked to Auir, most of their power was spent fighting with the zerg, and exterminating their hives.

It was particularly satisfying watching Mengsk get shot by firing squad on television. And while that was happening, Raynor and Fenix exterminated the zerg on Auir.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well, this one seems pretty obvious. Raynor has absolutely no good reason to work with Kerrigan whatsoever. When I played I assumed that Raynor had gone through a college education, and so had learned about all the horrible things the UPL did. But its clearly established in the lore that Raynor barely had any education at all.

Which means he has absolutely no reason, besides thinking with his dick, not to cheer the UED on. So yeah, next up comes Patriots blood.


	3. Patriots Blood part 1

**Chapter Three: Patriots Blood Part 1**

It was a grim scene on the Battlecruiser Aleksander as the ship pulled out of warp space down over the icy world of Braxis. Below the garrison fleet of the UED acknowledged their presence as they flew onwards.

 _'_ Admiral, the fugitives Mengsk and Raynor escaped through the warp gate due to the intervention of the zerg.' said the Adjutant 'But shortly before our forces were overrun, Vice Admiral Stukov took control of a large contingent of troops and came here to the planet Braxis.'

The Captain of the UED glared daggers at Samir Duran, who leaned against the wall, casual and affable as always. Far too casual and affable for that matter.

Admiral Dugalle remained silent, wrestling with his doubts as he paced back and forth. 'Why would he abandon the battle on Aiur? Why has he come back to Braxis?' He muttered to himself.

'Well I can't speak for Braxis, but I imagine he abandoned the battle on Auir because Samir Duran disobeyed a direct order to redeploy his forces to cover mine.' said the Captain 'As a result of this my assault force suffered heavy casualties, and we were forced to withdraw.'

'Wait,you're telling Dugalle what I did?' asked Duran, mouth open.

'Yeah.' said the Captain 'My entire unit saw you do it. I lost men because of you. Why wouldn't I?'

'I uh…' Duran smiled nervously. 'I can explain.'

'This is very serious indeed.' said Dugalle 'Guards, take Samir Duran and execute him for abandoning his post in battle.'

Duran was suddenly a lot less calm and a lot less affable as two menacing white clad marines grabbed him by the arms. 'Wait what? No Admiral this is a mistake! If you might simply listen-'

'Away with the traitor!' said Dugalle 'Get him out of my sight!'

* * *

In retrospect expecting the Captain to say absolutely nothing while Duran implicated Alexei in the very crime he committed had been a pretty abysmal plan. Even so, as he was thrown against a wall and stared down a firing squad he smiled.

'Pitiful creatures,' he said 'do you truly believe that your meager weapons can harm me.'

'Actually yes,' said the Captain 'see this is Brood War, a nitty gritty sci fi universe where anyone can die from a stray bullet. Starcraft II hasn't come out yet at the time of this stories writing, so you don't have any dragonball z style powers. You might be a humanoid abomination, but you are still as vulnerable as anyone else.'

'Oh.' said Duran 'Um…'

'Ready,' said the Captain.

'Now hold on,' said Duran 'shouldn't I get a trial?'

'Aim,'

'I mean you are the good guys.' said Duran.

'Actually we're designated villains.' said the Captain 'Blizzard meant for us to be the bad guys, but they forgot to make us evil. So we can be as ruthless as we want and we'll still be a fan favorite.'

'Fuck.' said Duran.

'Fire!' said the Captain.

There was the rattling of gauss rifles, then silence. After a moment the Captain walked back into the room, looking exceptionally pleased with themselves. Dugalle looked at them curiously. 'Captain I must thank you for telling me that crucial piece of information at this point. If you hadn't, I might have done something exceptionally unwise.

The Captain shrugged. 'Just doing my job sir, I mean, I nearly got killed because of Duran. What possessed him to think that I wouldn't blow the whistle on him.'

'Anyway, I'd best speak to Alexei about what all this is about.' said Dugalle. 'I'm sure he has an explanation for what he was doing with a psi disruptor.'

Dugalle spoke with Alexei briefly, heard his side of the story, and then was swayed to using the Psi Disruptor. As a result of this the UED went to attack the Overmind in high spirits.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay so here we have Patriots Blood part 1. I say part 1 because Patriots Blood makes absolutely no sense in terms of storytelling and really should have been several missions to give Dugalle time to become suspicious of Stukov. It fails on so many levels that I need two versions of it. After all the whole thing should have fallen flat in the first place because the Captain knows full well that Duran abandoned his post in battle, and needs only reveal as much to foil the whole plan.


	4. Patriots Blood part 2

**Chapter Four: Patriots Blood Part 2**

It was a grim scene upon the bridge of the Battlecruiser Aleksander as it came out of orbit over the planet of Braxis. Duran leaned against the wall, confident and smug. The Captain of the UED leaned on the other wall, wondering if things would turn out as he planned. Dugalle paced back and forth on the bridge, a troubled expression on his face.

 _'_ Admiral,' said the Adjutant 'the fugitives Mengsk and Raynor escaped through the warp gate due to intervention of the Zerg. But shortly before our forces were overrun, Vice Admiral Stukov took control of a large contingent of troops and came here to the planet Braxis.'

'Why would he abandon the battle on Aiur?' asked Dugalle of himself. 'Why has he come back to Braxis?'

 _'_ I mean no offense, Admiral.' said Duran 'But perhaps Stukov's loyalties are not as strong as you once believed.'

'Because you are young and foolish, Lieutenant, I will pardon that insult.' snapped Dugalle 'Alexei and I have been friends since long before you were born. However, he must be found. If Stukov is here, he will account for his actions.'

 _'_ Admiral,' said the Adjutant 'our sensors have detected a fully functional Psi Disrupter on the planet's surface directly below our position. It would appear that the Vice Admiral did not destroy the Psi Disrupter on Tarsonis as was ordered.'

 _'_ What? Impossible!' said Dugalle.

 _'_ I warned you, Admiral!' said Duran 'Stukov has betrayed you! He's reconstructed Psi Disrupter in order to sabotage your mission in this sector!'

 _'_ I can't believe it. Yet the evidence is incontrovertible.' said Dugalle, voice heartbroken. 'Alexei, what have you done?

Perhaps you've been right all along, Lieutenant. I will now compose a strongly worded letter to him expressing my severe displeasure with his actions.'

Stunned silence. This, evidently, was not the response which Duran had been expecting. 'Um… are you certain Admiral? Shouldn't you make an example of him.'

'Hmm perhaps your right.' said Dugalle 'I'd best speak with him in person then over a transmission.'

As Dugalle made his way over to the communications array, the Captain looked at Duran with a smile. 'Problem, Samir Duran?'

'Um… hold on a second, I uh…' Duran raised a hand.

'Guards, Alexei has just informed me that Duran abandoned the battle on Auir!' said Dugalle 'He has been working to sabotage our mission, and may indeed be infested. Have him shot by firing squad at once!'

A group of burly marines made their way over to Duran and grabbed him before beginning to drag him away. Duran caught himself on the door frame. 'No! I was lucky enough that the Captain didn't bother saying anything about me abandoning the battle on Auir! You weren't supposed to ask Stukov for his side of the story!'

Then he was dragged away, the sound of his screaming becoming more and more distant before being abruptly cut off by gauss fire. Dugalle wiped his brow in relief and let out a sigh. 'Well now that that is all sorted out we can go after the Overmind. Still Captain, I'm surprised that you didn't mention Duran abandoning the battle.'

'Well truth be told I was hoping that Duran would murder Stukov, who would then make a final death speech which would reveal Duran as the traitor, then I could murder Duran and be your top subordinate.' admitted the Captain 'I'm kind of your biggest fan and envy Stukov.'

'…You know, that actually explains your actions perfectly.' said Dugalle 'Keep up the good work. We need star screams like yourself to keep us higher officers on our toes.'

'All in a days work sir.' said the Captain with a salute.

They then went, won the war and lived happily ever after.

 **Authors Note:**

Well here we have part 2 as promised. Based on the idea that the Captain didn't say anything, now we have Dugalle's turn to do the obvious, non stupid thing. It's really satisfying to have Duran shot by firing squad, I must say. Twice no less.

But we're not done yet. Far from it, the climax to all this is yet to come. Tune in next time for How Brood War Should have ended: A Simple Solution.


End file.
